


Ignoring the Issue

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Tom, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: Tom verbally destroys a girl with the gall to ask Harry out, but when Harry confronts him about it, Tom is insistent that Harry is ignoring the real issue.





	Ignoring the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> 42\. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.” + Tomarry?

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”

Tom smiles in that patronising way of his. Harry wonders if he knows that’s how he smiles.

“I’d prefer the former, if you’re feeling generous-”

Harry does the latter. Anger wars inside him against infatuation, swords hacking fruitlessly at blown kisses- his head and his heart, at odds.

“I suppose you think I deserve that,” Tom says, without an ounce of guilt anywhere on him.

“You  _asshole!”_  Harry hisses, as anger gains a foothold in Harry’s internal battlefield. _“Betrayed!”_  it says. _“Humiliated! Stolen!”_

_“For love,”_  infatuation whispers back, and is, for now, ignored.

Tom inclines his head, leaning gracefully- why is it always gracefully, the bastard- against the wall of the empty classroom they’ve decided to do this in. “She didn’t deserve you. I was saving the both of you a lot of pain in the long run. If you weren’t so concerned about her feelings you’d be thanking me.”

_“Thanking_  you?!” Harry explodes. Anger cheers him on, while infatuation sighs, bored with this turn of events and patiently waiting its turn. “You sent her away in  _tears_ , Tom! God knows how this is going to affect- I mean I thought you- she didn’t deserve that and you know it!”

Tom raises an eyebrow, amused. “You thought this was going to affect my reputation? Is that what you were going to say?”

“You’re ignoring the issue-”

“No, Harry. You’re ignoring the issue. But it’s okay. I’ll wait.”

Harry shakes his head, his hands coming up only to falter, not knowing what to do with themselves. Anger flails, and infatuation steps up and steals its spot in the limelight. “What am I ignoring?” Harry says, his tone strained as it attempts to be both angry and hopeful.

Tom bites his lip, but it is not a nervous gesture, more a thoughtful one. It’s not often he allows anyone- even Harry- to see how much thought he puts into everything he does, and… the conclusions Harry’s mind drags him towards are too close to what he desires for him to allow himself to think them.

Tom bites his lip.

“She didn’t deserve you, Harry. And frankly, I’m not even sure-” Tom cuts himself off and laughs, strangely. “Merlin, this is harder than I expected. I’ve never done this before, you know. You should consider yourself lucky.”

Tom doesn’t often allow anyone to see how much thought he puts into everything he does, but he does, he really does plan out every action to the finest detail. If there is spontaneity, it is either premeditated or planned on the spot and factored into his future.

Minutes previous to this Tom shredded a girl to pieces- publically- for having the gall to ask Harry on a date. Harry was flustered at the request initially, and about to accept, for he couldn’t have the one he truly wanted and it wouldn’t hurt to try to get over it with another. He hadn’t seen the dark and almost fearful looks the Tom’s Slytherins had displayed until it was too late.

Tom plans out every action to the finest detail. Premeditated or factored into his future.

Ignoring the issue.

Tom is watching him very closely, and while his expression isn’t guarded, per se, it isn’t particularly open either.

“What haven’t you done before?” Harry asks. Anger throws its hands up in exasperation and disbands. Infatuation is very smug.

Tom takes a deep breath with shifty eyes and restless hands. Harry wants to take those hands into his own, but he does not. Not yet.

“Confess my feelings for you?” Tom says it as more of a question, haltingly, almost choking him in their abnormality. He blushes a deep scarlet, a shocking shade against his natural paleness, and Harry grins.

“I still think you shouldn’t have done that,” Harry says, cheerfully, but as Tom is about to backpedal so fast he’d get whiplash, Harry presses his hand around Tom’s own. Tom stares at the two intertwining as if they were some powerful exotic artifact that he obsesses over, not just Harry.

He waits until Tom lifts his gaze and meets Harry’s eyes to finish.

“We’ll work on it,” Harry says.

Tom’s smile is so bizarrely innocent that it surprises a joyful laugh out of Harry, and distantly he realises that a few seconds ago he was angry with Tom and now he is decidedly less so.

“Do you still want to slap me?” Tom asks, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand.

“I’d prefer the former,” Harry echoes Tom’s earlier words, and before Tom has time to register them Harry’s dragging him forward into a sweet kiss on the lips. The first of many, if Harry has his way.

Tom, when he regains his senses, kisses like he wants something. It doesn’t take Harry long to figure out what- he’s so lost in the feeling of this newfound haven that all sins slip away from thought, except this exact idea flits through his mind and he pulls back, wise.

He raises an eyebrow at Tom. Tom doesn’t look guilty now, either.

“Come, Tom. We have a crying girl to apologise to.”

Tom groans, but even as Harry pulls him from the classroom, he does not let go of Harry’s hand. 


End file.
